La malédiction du renard
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Aiko vit avec son grand frère Smoker. Comment va-t-elle réagir quand il va lui ramener un humain aux attributs étranges chez eux ?
1. Chapter 1 - Découverte

Je vis avec Smoker, mon grand frère et garde du corps à Konoha, le pays du Feu et moi c'est Aiko.

Il était 11h30 et je cuisinai quand Smoker entra. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'il portait quelqu'un sur son dos. J'avançai vers lui.

Moi : Qui est-ce ?

Smoker : Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt.

Je vis que c'était un jeune homme, sans doute de mon âge. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il avait des oreilles de loup, ressortant sur ses cheveux ébène mi-longs. Il était inconscient et blessé.

Smoker : Il a une queue aussi.

Moi : D'où peut-il bien venir ?

Smoker : Tu crois que c'est une malédiction ?

Moi : Il y a de fortes chances.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé.

Smoker : Il a des traces de coups sur le corps.

Il était vêtu d'un jean slim noir et d'un tee-shirt orange et portait un collier de grosses perles rouges. Il était pieds nus. Ses blessures étaient superficielles et elles guérirent vite avec mon ninjutsu médical.

Smoker : Tu veux que j'aille cherche Tsunade ?

Moi : Non ça ira. Ça pourrait faire peur aux autres qui vont dans la forêt.

Smoker : Mais si c'était vraiment une malédiction, d'autres pourraient y passer.

Moi : Il nous en dira plus quand il sera réveillé. Les villageois n'ont rien dit quand ils l'ont vu ?

Smoker : Non.

Moi : Alors va voir dans le village et récolte des informations.

Smoker : D'accord. À tout à l'heure. Et fais attention à ton plat.

Il partit et je retournai à mes pattes carbonara.

20 minutes plus tard j'avais terminé mon plat mais le brun n'était pas réveillé. Smoker rentra.

Moi : Alors ?

Smoker : Ils ne savent rien.

Moi : Mince. Mmh, je regarderai après dans mon livre. On mange.

Il sourit et mit la table, que j'avais oublié de mettre.

Nous mangeâmes en discutant du garçon-loup.

Smoker repartit peu de temps après pour aller en forêt chercher des indices. Je fis la vaisselle après avoir débarrassé. Je mis un peu de musique pour me détendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard …

Moi : Kyaah !

J'étais tellement dans ce que je faisais que je n'avais pas entendu le brun s'être levé et approché de moi.

… : Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Moi : Ce … ce n'est pas grave. Tutoie-moi. On doit avoir le même âge je pense.

Il sourit.

Ace : J'ai 22 ans et je m'appelle Ace.

Moi : 22 ans ? Tu ne les fais pas en tous cas.

Ace : Merci. Je te remercie aussi de m'avoir ramené chez toi et soigné.

Moi : De rien. Enfin ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai ramené. Moi c'est Aiko, enchantée.

Il sourit mais semblait triste.

Moi : Tu es victime d'une malédiction ?

Ace : Oui. Peux-tu m'aider ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas encore vu ça. Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a fait ça ?

Ace : Je me souviens de son apparence mais je ne le connais pas.

Moi : Comment était-il ?

Ace : Blond, cheveux aussi longs que les miens, une chemise jaune, une veste sans manches noire par-dessus et un pantalon bleu foncé. Il avait un pistolet.

Moi : Est-ce qu'il avait un foulard blanc autour de la taille ?

Ace : Mmh … oui je crois. Tu le connais ?

Moi : Malheureusement oui. Il s'appelle Albus et est connu pour ses expériences bizarres. Depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?

Ace : 2 jours je crois. Quand les gens du village voisin m'ont vu ils m'ont mis dehors et j'ai dû quitter le village.

Moi : De quel village viens-tu ?

Ace : D'Ame.

Moi : Tu viens de loin. C'est pour ça que tu étais blessé ?

Ace : Entre autre … je me suis fait attaquer quand les villageois ou des ninjas me voyaient.

Moi : Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

Ace : Je sais. Je ne maitrise pas encore très bien le katon. J'ai pu me défendre mais …

Moi : Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Ace : De toute façon ceux de mon village me traitent de monstre alors …

Moi : Je vais te soigner, tu peux compter sur moi.

Ace : De toute façon je ne peux plus rentrer alors à quoi bon.

Moi : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ace : Ils m'ont banni parce que j'étais un monstre.

Moi : Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ace : Ils ne comprennent pas.

Moi : Je vais t'aider et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Ace : Je ne veux plus rentrer. Je veux rester à Konoha. Bien que je comprenne que tu veuilles me mettre dehors parce que je suis un monstre.

Moi : C'est faux. Je veux que tu retrouves ta famille c'est tout.

Ace : Ils me détestent maintenant.

Moi : D'accord je n'insiste pas.

Ace : Mais je vais repartir. Je ne veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

Moi : Tu ne me déranges pas Ace. Je voulais juste que tu retrouves ta famille, c'est tout.

Ace : Merci pour tout. Je vais rester alors.

Je lui souris.

Moi : Tant mieux.

Ace allait répondre quand Smoker rentra. Il regarda Ace.

Smoker : Je vois que tu es réveillé. Ça va ?

Ace : Oui. Merci de m'avoir ramené.

Smoker : De rien. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma charmante petite sœur.

Je rougis un peu.

Moi : Smoker.

Smoker : Quoi ? C'est la vérité sœurette.

Je regardai Ace.

Moi : Je vais aller voir dans mon livre à l'étage, tu viens ?

Ace : Oui.

Smoker : Je viens avec vous.

Moi : Qu'as-tu récolté comme informations ?

Smoker : Juste que ce serait Albus qui a fait ça.

Moi : Ça confirme ce qu'Ace m'a dit.

Smoker : Tu as vu ton agresseur ? C'est Albus ?

Moi : Oui.

Nous montâmes et allâmes dans la petite pièce où je préparais mes potions et où se trouvait mon livre. Je l'ouvris et feuilletai sous les yeux d'Ace.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ace : Qui es-tu au juste ?

Moi : Moi ? Un kunoichi qui étudie les sortilèges. Tu me prends pour une sorcière n'est-ce pas ?

Ace : Eh bien … en voyant cette pièce …

Moi : Je comprends. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il sourit.

Ace : Je sais.

Je continuai à chercher ans le livre un moment avant de trouver.

Moi : La malédiction du loup. "Celui qui est victime de ce sort se voit se transformer en loup blanc à la plaine lune."

Smoker : Quoi ?

Ace : Comment allons nous faire ? Je ne veux pas vous attaquer.

Le continuai la lecture.

Moi : Le sort est stoppable avec la potion suivante –la lis- Nous devons aller chercher ces ingrédients en forêt et faire cette potion avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Smoker regarda dans le calendrier lunaire.

Smoker : La prochaine pleine lune est dans 12 jours.

Moi : Cela nous laisse assez de temps. La potion doit reposer 6 jours.

Smoker : C'est long.

Ace : Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir m'aider ?

Le gris lui donna une tape dans le dos.

Smoker : Mais oui on va t'aider.

Ace : Merci pour ce que vous faîtes pour moi.

Moi : I potions à préparer. Celle pour la transformation et l'autre pour le guérir.

Smoker : Pourquoi ne pas faire celle de guérison tout de suite ?

Moi : Il y a un ingrédient qu'on trouve qu'à Suna et un autre qu'à Iwa.

Smoker : Effectivement c'est impossible. Le temps de faire la route il sera trop tard.

Moi : Je vais noter ce qu'il faut et on y va.

Smoker : Ok. Mais comment on va faire pour cacher ses attributs de loup ?

Moi ! Mmh … on fera croire que c'est un déguisement. Là où nous devons aller les villageois sont crédules.

Smoker : Parfait.

Je recopiai la liste et nous quittâmes la maison pour nous mettre en route, nous enfonçant dans la forêt.

Smoker : Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

Moi : De la sauge, une mandragore, de la chair de triton, des zircons, du sel et une cuillérée de cacao.

Smoker : Pour la première ?

Moi : Oui. Pour la deuxième c'est plus compliqué. Regarde.

Je lui tendis la liste qu'il prit et lut.

Smoker Effectivement ça va nous donner du fil à retordre. Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver de la mandragore à ton avis ?

Moi : Il y en a dans les grottes mais elles sont difficiles à attraper.

Ace : Désolé …

Je me tournai vers Ace.

Moi : Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis ça peut être excitant une expédition.

Il sourit mais je savais qu'il tait triste.

Nous continuâmes notre route et récoltâmes quelques ingrédients ci et là dans la forêt comme la sauge, le sel, les épines et le minerai de fer.

Moi : Pour le poil de loup tu me le donneras plus tard Ace.

Ace : D'accord.

Moi : Maintenant il nous faut la mandragore.

Smoker : Morte ou vivante ?

Moi : Morte de préférence.

Nous cherchâmes donc une grotte.

10 minutes après.

Smoker : Il y en a une là-bas.

Moi : Va-y Smoker.

Smoker : Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : On ne va pas y aller tous les 3 on ferait trop de bruit et elles se sauveront.

Smoker : Dans ce cas tu devrais y aller. Tu seras plus discrète que moi.

Moi : Ok. Restez là.

J'avançai vers la grotte doucement après avoir donné mon sac à Smoker, prenant juste des gants, un sécateur et un sac en toile.

Arrivée devant la grotte j'entrai doucement et entendis des petits ronflements. Je vis alors dans le fond de la grotte ce que je cherchais : des mandragores. Il y en avait une petite ligne et elles étaient tapies dans l'ombre. 8 pour être exacte. J'avançai vers la droite doucement pour ne pas les réveiller.

Arrivée près de la dernière je m'accroupis et tirai sur les feuilles pour la faire sortir de la terre. Je la tuai d'un coup de sécateur et recommençai avec une autre. Je les mis dans le sac et sortis doucement de la grotte, rejoignant les garçons.

Arrivés près d'eux Ace avait l'air contrarié et était plus loin de Smoker. Je percutai vite.

Moi : Ne me dis pas que tu as osé ?

Smoker : Mais osé quoi ?

Moi : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu m'avais promis de ne plus recommencer.

Smoker : Désolé mais c'tait trop tentant.

Moi : Mh. Rentre à la maison, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Smoker : Si tu as besoin de moi.

Moi : Je peux me défendre toute seule.

Smoker : Non, c'est dangereux. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Je soupirai.

Moi : D'accord mais tu laisses Ace tranquille.

Smoker : Je ne recommencerai plus, promis.

Il regarda Ace.

Smoker : Désolé.

Le brun ne dit rien.

Moi : Bon maintenant que nous avons la mandragore il nous faut la chair de triton.

Ace : Il y a une rivière pas loin. J'ai entendu l'eau couler.

Moi : On dirait que ton corps s'est habitué à ses nouveaux attributs de loup. Tu nous guides ?

Ace : Oui.

Il nous guida don et nous arrivâmes à une descente. La rivière était en bas.

Ace : J'y vais en premier.

Moi : Fais attention à toi.

Le brun descendit et je le suivis peu de temps après.

Il arriva en bas mais je glissai et il me rattrapa.

Moi : Désolée.

Ace : C'est rien. Tu n'as rien ?

Moi : Ça va. Je te remercie.

Il sourit et Smoker nous rejoignit.

Moi : Tu as la canne à pêche Smoker ?

Smoker : Oui tiens.

Il la sortit du sac et me la tendit.

Nous nous installâmes et attendîmes qu'in poisson triton morde à l'hameçon.

Quand enfin …

Moi : Je sens quelque chose !

Smoker : Parfait. Remonte-le.

Je tirai sur la canne pour remonter ma prise mais il était trop fort et m'attirait à l'eau. J'allai me retrouver à leau quand Ace me rattrapa par la taille. Smoker tint la canne et quand le poisson fut hors de l'eau le choc nous renversa en arrière, moi sur Ace et le poisson sur la rive.

Moi : Excuse-moi Ace.

Ace : Je n'ai rien senti. Sans doute grâce à mes nouvelles facultés. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien au moins ?

Moi : Ça va merci.

Nous nous levâmes et Smoker tua le poisson triton.

Moi : Eh bien. Il nous en aura donné du fil à retordre. Smoker, je te laisse te charger du deuxième.

Il prit la canne à pêche pendant que je mettais le poisson dans un sac prévu à cet effet.

Smoker : Je m'en charge. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes à l'eau ou pire encore.

Mon frère mit un ver à l'hameçon et le plongea dans l'eau.

Nous dûmes attendre un moment avant que le deuxième ne pointe le bout de son nez. Smoker le remonta avec plus de facilité que moi.

Moi : Parfait.

Il le tua aussi et je le mis avec l'autre.

Smoker : Que va-t-on cherche maintenant ?

Je regardai ma montre. 19h30.

Moi : On rentre, il est tard. Nous continueront demain.

Smoker : D'accord.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Le lendemain matin. 9h00. Je me réveillai.

Aujourd'hui je vais rassembler les ingrédients que je peux trouver ici. Je me levai, m'habillai et descendis.

Smoker était aux fourneaux et préparait le petit-déjeuner.

Smoker : Bonjour princesse. Bien dormi ?

Moi : Oui et toi ?

Smoker : Bien. Ace n'est pas levé ?

Moi : Non. Il devait être fatigué, avec ce qu'on a fait hier.

Smoker : Ce que vous … non. Ne m dis pas que vous avez …

Je virai au rouge.

Moi : Non mais ça va pas ?! T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu !

Smoker : Ok ok. Désolé. Mais je vois qu'il te plaît.

Moi : N'im-n'importe quoi.

Il sourit.

Smoker : Mais oui.

J'allai répondre quand Ace arriva.

Moi : Salut Ace. Bien dormi ?

Ace : Oui. Merci pour le lit.

Je lui souris.

Moi : Tu as faim ?

Ce : Oui.

Moi : Viens manger alors.

Après le petit-déjeuner je réunis les ingrédients.

Ace : Je peux t'aider ?

Moi : Oh euh … tu peux aller chercher le cacao en poudre dans l'armoire de droite dans la cuisine ?

Ace : J'y vais.

Moi : Merci.

Il descendit pendant que je fouillai dans les boîtes pour trouver les zircons. J'en gardais toujours dans une boîte pour mes potions et antidotes. Je cherchai dans une boîte en-dessous d'une table quand Ace me fit peur. Je relevai la tête et le cognai au dessous de la table et lâchai la boîte.

Moi : Aïe !

Ace s'agenouilla devant moi.

Ace : Excuse-moi Aiko. Je-je suis désolé.

Je frottai l'arrière de ma tête, là où je m'étais cognée.

Moi : Ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas.

Il me tendit le cacao.

Ace : Où est-ce que je mets ça ?

Moi : Mets en un peu dans le petit bocal qui est sur la table.

Ace : D'accord.

Il se leva et fit ce que je venais de lui demander. Je me levai à mon tour.

Ace : Qu'est-ce qui te manque ?

Moi : Les zircons pour la première potion. Pour la deuxième j'ai le riz …

Il s'arracha un poil à la queue et me le tendit. Je le pris.

Moi : Le poil de loup et le coton. Il me manque le lapis-lazuli et l'onyx.

Ace : Qu'on trouvera à Suna et Iwa, c'est ça ?

Moi : Oui. Le voyage va être long.

Ace : Tu n'es pas obligée de faire le deuxième tout de suite. La prochaine pleine lune est loin.

Moi : Je voulais te libérer au plus vite mais comme tu voudras.

Il sourit.

Ace : Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quelque chose pour moi alors qu'on se connaît à peine.

Moi : Alors nous ne sommes pas amis ?

Ace : Ce-ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Moi : Alors quoi ?

Ace : Tu ne penses pas … qu'on devrait apprendre à se connaître ?

Moi : Oui bien sûr.

Ace allait répondre quand Smoker entra. Il avait une petite boîte dans les mains.

Smoker : J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il me la tendit et je la pris puis l'ouvrit pour voir une jolie pierre ovale noire.

Moi : C'est … une onyx …

Je le regardai.

Moi : Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Smoker : En fait je l'ai gagnée lors d'une mission il y a 2-3 ans.

Moi : Quoi ? Non je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Je lui tendis la boîte.

Smoker : Prend-là. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ace, si.

Moi : Bon d'accord. Il ne nous reste plus que les zircons et le lapis-lazuli.

Ace : Merci beaucoup.

Je lui souris et mis la boîte avec les autres ingrédients.

Smoker : Tu n'as pas retrouvé ta boîte de zircons ?

Moi : Non.

Smoker : Mmh … c'est embêtant. Je vais prendre la carte et aller en chercher en forêt.

Moi : Tu es sûr ?

Smoker : Oui. On ne peut pas attendre.

Moi : Je vais continuer à chercher ici et je t'appellerai quand je les aurais retrouvés.

Smoker : Ace peut venir avec moi ?

Moi : Il va chercher avec moi.

Smoker : Comme tu veux. À plus tard.

Moi : Fais attention à toi.

Il quitta la pièce et partit.

Je regardai Ace.

Moi : Tu veux m'aider ?

Ace : Bien sûr.

Je lui souris.

Moi : Merci. Nous irons plus vite à deux.

Nous nous remîmes au travail mais rien.

Ace : D'où te vient cette boîte ?

Moi : j'en ai acheté à des marchands ou trouvées pendant mes missions.

Ace : C'est une jolie pierre bleue.

Moi : Elle peut être également verte pâles ou blanche.

Ace : Ah bon ?

Moi : Oui. En fait ça dépend du climat.

Ace : Ah d'accord.

Moi : Ça m'embête que mon frère ait dû aller en chercher.

Ace : Nous aurions été plus vite à deux.

Moi : Tu voulais y aller avec lui ?

Ace : Eh bien …

Moi : Si je t'ai gardé ici c'est pour une raison précise. Mon frère est un dragueur et dés qu'il a une nouvelle "proie" il ne la lâche plus.

Ace : Je vois. C'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de me toucher quand tu étais dans la grotte.

Moi : Il n'en rate pas une. Mais je l'ai prévenu. Il ne t'embêtera plus.

Ace : Merci. Oh.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il pointa du doigt au-dessus de moi.

Ace : Est-ce que tu as regardé sur l'étagère là-haut ?

Je me retournai et regardai où le brun pointait du doigt. Il y avait une étagère au-dessus de la porte et dessus des boîtes de toutes tailles.

À suivre …


	2. Chapter 2 - Explications

Moi : Je n'ai pas regardé. À tous les coups ce qu'on cherche est dedans. Il me faut un tabouret.

Ace se retourna mais avait visiblement oublié sa queue car il me donna un coup et je me retrouvai à terre.

Moi : Aah !

Quand le brun se retourna et me vit il ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il se précipita vers moi.

Ace : Désolé ! Excuse-moi Aiko je suis désolé !

Moi : Ça va Ace je n'ai rien.

Il m'aida à me lever et je pris le tabouret pour le mettre en dessous de l'étagère puis montai dessus.

Ace : Fais attention à toi.

Moi : Ça va aller. Tiens le tabouret s'il te plaît.

Ace : Ok.

Je regardai dans les boîtes mais rien. J'ouvris la dernière et …

Moi : Je les ai trouvées !

Ace lâcha le tabouret sous la surprise et je perdis l'équilibre puis tombai en arrière mais Ace me rattrapa comme une princesse.

Ace : Décidément, je ne te cause que des ennuis.

Moi : Je n'ai rien ne t'en fais pas.

Il sourit et me posa. J'avais laissé la boîte sur l'étagère et elle était au bord. J'allais la rattraper mais Ace me tira.

Ace : Attention !

Moi : Ah !

Je me retrouvai allongée sur lui et la boîte tomba à côté de nous. Si elle m'était tombée dessus je me serais surement blessée.

Ace : Je te sauve beaucoup la vie aujourd'hui.

Nous rigolâmes.

Ace : Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Moi : Non. Je te remercie de m'avoir encore sauvé la vie.

Ace : De rien. C'est une habitude chez moi.

Moi : Ahah. Baka.

Il y eut un silence et Ace se rapprocha de moi. Il allait m'embrasser quand mon portable sonna. Je me relevais et décrochai.

Moi : Allô ?

Smoker : C'est moi. J'en ai trouvé.

Moi : Et moi j'ai retrouvé ma boîte à l'instant.

Smoker : Parfait. Je rentre.

Moi : D'accord. À tout de suite.

Nous raccrochâmes et je regardai Ace.

Moi : Il en a trouvé.

Je ramassai les petites pierres bleues-vertes et vis que je n'en avais que 5.

Moi : Il a bien fait d'en ramener, il en manque 3.

Ace : Cool.

Mais il était ailleurs.

Moi : Ace ? Ça va ?

Ace : Hein euh oui oui.

Je lui souris, m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai. Il me regarda bouche bée quand je me séparai de ses lèvres.

Ace : Euh …

Moi : Je t'aime beaucoup Ace.

Ace : Moi aussi Aiko.

Je lui souris et regardai autour de nous.

Moi : En tous cas nous avons mis un bazar monstre.

Ace : Il va falloir tout ranger.

Moi : Oui.

Nous nous mîmes donc au travail.

Après une petite demi-heure nous avions terminé. Ace me tendit la boîte.

Ace : Tiens.

Moi : Merci.

Je la mis avec tous les ingrédients qu'il me fallait et sortis de la pièce, suivie par Ace.

Nous allâmes dans le salon et je m'affalai dans le canapé. Le brun s'assit à côté de moi.

Ace : Fatiguée ?

Moi : Oui. Pas toi ?

Ace : Non. Pas trop. Peut-être grâce à ma nouvelle transformation.

Moi : Il y a au moins un avantage.

Ace : Ouais.

Je m'assis correctement et m'étais assise plus près d'Ace.

Ace : Tu crois qu'il était loin ?

Moi : Aucune idée. On lui demandera quand il sera rentré. Au fait, je ferais la potion demain. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Ace : Non ne t'en fais pas. Tant que je l'ai avant la pleine lune ça me va.

Je lui souris.

Ace : Je ne veux en aucun cas vous attaquer.

Il se rapprocha de moi et allait m'embrasser quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ace se leva et alla à la cuisine. Je me levai et rejoignis Smoker.

Moi : Alors ? Où es-tu allé ?

Smoker : Vers l'Est. J'étais prés du lac des Mojaves quand je t'ai appelé.

Moi : Tu es parti loin dis donc.

Smoker : C'est sûr mais au moins tu en auras.

Moi : Oui. Il m'en manquait 3, merci Smoker.

Smoker : De rien sœurette. Où est Ace ?

Moi : À la cuisine. Avec tout ça on a faim. On n'a même pas mangé.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et Smoker me suivit. Ace se servait dans le frigo.

Smoker : Je vais me doucher.

Moi : D'accord.

Il partit et je regardai Ace.

Ace : Désolé je ne t'ai pas demandé.

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es chez toi ici.

Ace : Tu es sure de vouloir que je reste ?

Moi : Oui. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?

Ace : Je … je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois … qu'on me parle de cette façon. Qui veut être mon ami …

Moi : Tu as eu … une enfance difficile ?

Il baissa les yeux et ferma le frigo.

Ace : Tu veux que je t'en parle ?

Moi : Tu-tu n'es pas obligé.

Il sourit.

Ace : Ça m soulagerait sans doute d'en parler. Enfin, si tu veux.

Moi : Je t'écoute.

Nous allâmes dans le salon et nous assîmes dans le canapé.

Ace : Alors voilà … ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. On m'a dit qu'elle m'avait porté dans son ventre pendant 20 mois. Si elle à dû me protéger comme ça c'est parce que je menaçai d'être enlevé parce que mon père était un puissant ninja et ma mère aussi. Alors un enfant né de parents puissants ça attire.

Moi : Je vois.

Ace : En réalité je ne viens pas d'Ame, je suis né à Konoha.

Je n'en revins pas. Il continua devant mon silence.

Ace : À ma naissance on m'a emmené à Ame pour ma protection. C'est ma tante, Dadan qui s'est occupée de moi. Il y a quelques jours je suis parti en mission seul et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Albus.

Moi : Tu n'es jamais revenu à Konoha ?

Ace : Non. Dadan me surprotège tu sais. Mais avec le temps elle m'a fait confiance et j'ai pu partir en mission seul. Quand j'ai été transformé je suis retourné au village mais ils m'ont mis dehors quand il s m'ont vu.

J'allai répondre mais mon ventre se manifesta.

Moi : C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas mangé ce midi.

Ace : Moi aussi j'ai faim.

Moi : Et si nous allions chez Ichiraku ? Il fait les meilleurs ramen de tout Konoha.

Ace : D'accord. Pourquoi pas.

Je me levai et Ace me suivis. J'écrivis un mot à Smoker et nous partîmes.

Sur la route.

Ace : Aiko … pour nous deux …

Moi : Oui ?

Ace : Je ne voudrais pas … précipiter les choses. Pas que tu ne me plais pas, au contraire, mais …

Moi : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'attendrais. Il faut se connaître plus.

Il sourit et nous continuâmes notre route.

Arrivés chez Ichiraku je reconnus ses jambes. Je soulevai un pendant et vis Naruto, mangeant des ramen.

Moi : Salut Naruto.

Il avala et me regarda.

Naruto : Salut Aiko. Ça faisait un bail.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et Naruto regarda Ace.

Naruto : c'est qui ?

Moi : Je te présente Ace. On s'est retrouvés par hasard.

Le blond y crut et se remit à manger.

Ichiraku : Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Moi : 2 ramen de porc s'il te plaît.

Ichiraku : C'est parti !

Il les prépara et Naruto commença à me parler de sa dernière mission.

Entre temps nos ramen étaient arrivés et Ace dégustait en silence, semblant apprécier.

Moi : Ça te plaît ?

Il avala et me regarda.

Ace : Oui. C'est délicieux. Tu avais raison.

Naruto : Bien sûr qu'elle a raison. Ichiraku fait les meilleurs ramen de tout Konoha !

Je souris et Naruto continua son histoire. Ace en commanda un deuxième et le blond était à son troisième. J'en pris un deuxième également.

Moi : Fais-toi plaisir Naruto, je paye.

Naruto : Trop cool !

Nous quittâmes Ichiraku 1h plus tard et Naruto rejoignit Sakura.

Il est 14h30.

Ace : Que fait-on ?

Moi : Eh bien je pensais que comme nous avons tous les ingrédients pour la première potion nous pouvons la préparer.

Ace : Je peux t'aider ?

Moi : Avec plaisir.

Nous rentrâmes donc à la maison. Je vis un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

Je suis parti faire quelques courses

Smoker

Ace : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Moi : Je vais préparer la potion. On n'a pas besoin de lui.

Ace : D'accord.

Nous montâmes et je réunis les ingrédients sur la table.

Après une petite demi-heure de préparation et de rigolade mais aussi de concentration la potion était prête.

Moi : Bien. Maintenant il faut la laisser reposer 6 jours.

Ace : Pour l'autre …

Moi : Nous attendrons que celle-ci soit prête t après on ira à Suna.

Ace : D'accord. Merci Aiko.

Je lui souris et bossai un peu sur autre chose.

Pov normal

Les jours passèrent et Aiko s'occupa, laissant un peu Ace de côté. La jolie brune semblait soucieuse et Ace l'avait bien vu mais à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet elle prétextait ne rien avoir et être parfaitement bien.

Ils se préparèrent pour leur départ la veille et quittèrent le village le lendemain très tôt.

Le voyage se passa bien et pour une fois il n'y eut pas de tempête de sable. À croire que Gaara était avec eux.

En arrivant au village les gardes reconnurent immédiatement Aiko et s'inclinèrent.

Garde 1 : Bienvenue Mademoiselle Aiko.

Aiko : Je vous remercie.

Ace : *Elle est connue ici ?*

Garde 2 : Nous allons informer le Kazekage de votre arrivée.

Aiko : Attendez. J'aimerais lui faire la surprise si vous le permettez.

Garde 1 : Oh bien sûr. Entrez.

Ils entrèrent dans le village et la brune se dirigea vers le bureau du Kazekage suivie des deux hommes.

Mais en route quelqu'un l'appela. Elle se retourna et vit un beau roux avancer vers elle.

Aiko : Sasori !

Sasori : Aiko !

Il sauta dans les bras d'Aiko et se firent un énorme câlin.

Aiko : Tu m'as tellement manqué …

Sasori : Toi aussi …

Après ce long câlin de retrouvailles Aiko se sépara de lui et pris son beau visage fin et pâle entre ses mains puis baisa son front.

À ce contact Ace ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il aimait de plus en plus la jeune femme et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux.

La jeune ninja regarda le jeune roux de plus près et vit qu'il portait une tenue de ninja.

Aiko : Alors comme ça tu es devenu ninja ici.

Sasori : Je l'ai toujours été mais je suis plus investi depuis que j'ai passé du temps avec toi.

Aiko sourit et se dit qu'elle avait fait de lui quelqu'un de bien.

Aiko : je suis tellement fière de toi. Et puis je vois que tu es toujours aussi beau.

Le beau roux rougit à ces mots et détourna le regard mais se repris bien vite.

Sasori : Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Aiko : Je suis ici pour une urgence.

Elle se tourna vers Ace et le regarda.

Aiko : Je te présente Ace. Albus lui a jeté un sort.

Le ninja de Suna fut choqué.

Sasori : Albus … ? Mais je croyais …

Aiko : Il n'a pas disparu. Il a voulu nous le faire croire pour continuer ses expériences ignobles.

Sasori : Je vois. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Aiko : De lapis-lazuli.

Sasori : Bien. Je dois en avoir chez moi mais tu devrais aller vois Gaara avant.

Aiko : Tu as raison. Je m'y rendais.

Sasori : Je vous y conduis.

Aiko : Merci.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les 4 vers le bureau du Kazekage, Aiko discutant avec son ancien protégé devant alors que Smoker et Ace étaient un peu derrière, silencieux.

Sasori : Gaara est au courant ?

Aiko : Non. Je veux lui faire la surprise.

Sasori : Je vois. Je suis très heureux de te revoir en tous cas.

Aiko : Moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment rond ou le Kazekage travaillait. Ils montèrent et se dirigèrent vers son bureau.

Arrivés devant la porte Aiko regarda les 3 autres.

Aiko : Je peux y aller seule ?

Sasori : Oui bien sûr. On te laisse.

Les 3 hommes reculèrent et Aiko toqua à la porte.

La voix du Kazekage se fit entendre.

Gaara : Je suis occupé revenez plus tard !

La jeune brune ouvrit la porte.

Gaara : Mais je viens de vous dire …

Il se stoppa quand il vit la ninja de Konoha et se leva.

Aiko : Coucou.

Elle referma la porte alors que Gaara e jetait dans ses bras, plus que surpris de voir son ancienne protectrice et "maman" ici.

Gaara : Aiko …

Elle resserra son étreinte sur son corps fin.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un ayant manqué à l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent et Aiko regarda avec amour maternel le beau roux devant elle.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Elle lui expliqua en quelques phrases la situation.

Gaara : Je vois. Je dois en avoir dans mon bureau. Qu'ils entrent.

Le Kazekage se dirigea vers son bureau alors qu'Aiko allait ouvrir la porte pour leur dire d'entrer.

Sasori : Je vous laisse. À bientôt Aiko.

Aiko : À bientôt.

Ils se sourirent et Aiko referma la porte alors que Sasori s'en allait. Elle revint vers le bureau et vit Gaara cherchant ans les tiroirs.

Aiko : Je peux t'aider ?

Gaara : Ça va aller.

Après deux-trois fouillis il trouva.

Gaara : Trouvé.

Il sortit une petite boîte en plastique transparent qui contenait des petites pierres bleues foncées ovale. Il alla vers Aiko et se mit devant elle, la boîte dans les mains.

Aiko : Tu es sûr de vouloir m'en donner ?

Gaara : Ton ami en a plus besoin que moi et puis … ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

Pov Aiko

Moi : Oh Gaara …

Je pris la pierre qu'il me tendait et lui fit un câlin.

Après notre étreinte il m'en tendit deux autres.

Moi : Mais …

Gaara : Ne t'en fais pas. J'en ai assez pour moi. Accepte-les comme un cadeau.

Moi : Tu es toujours aussi adorable.

Il rougit et je l'embrassai sur le front.

Gaara : J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes cette nuit.

Moi : C'est vrai qu'il est tard. C'est d'accord.

Il nous prépara une chambre dans ses quartiers et comme son lit était grand je dormis avec lui.

Le lendemain nous reprîmes notre route après avoir pris un excellent petit-déjeuner. Je quittai mes deux anciens protégés avec de la peine mais leur promis de revenir les voir bientôt.

Sur la route du retour nous fûmes attaqués par des ninjas d'Ame. Ace avait réussi à se débarrasser de deux d'entre eux mais ils nous avaient maitrisés.

J'étais à terre et allais me faire attaquer quand le gars fut projeté plus loin. Je relevai la tête et vis une marionnette que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La mère que Sasori avait fait quand il était petit. Le beau roux était un peu derrière.

Moi : Sasori …

Il mit les deux autres ko et vont près de moi, m'aidant à me lever.

Sasori : Ça va Aiko ?

Moi : Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Je vis qu'il n'avait plus sa tenue de ninja mais son manteau de l'Akatsuki.

Moi : Mais que fais-tu dans cette tenue ?

Sasori : Ah ça … c'est parce que je suis un agent double.

Moi : Je vois.

Sasori : Tu veux que je vous raccompagne ?

Moi : Avec plaisir.

Nous poursuivîmes le voyage ensemble, parlant de tout et rien avec lui.

Sasori : Gaara a préféré que je vous suive.

Moi : Il a bien fait. Il sent vraiment tout.

Arrivés presque au village il nous quitta.

Moi : Fais attention à toi.

Il me sourit.

Sasori : Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

Nous nous fîmes un câlin.

Moi : Tu peux venir quand tu veux.

Il sourit. Vraiment trop mignon.

Sasori : Je sais. Au revoir.

Il partit et nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Moi : Bon, nous allons pouvoir enfin préparer la potion. Si on la prépare trop tard on ne pourra pas te libérer.

Je regardai l'heure.

Moi : Ça me laisse un peu de temps.

Smoker : Aiko ?

Moi : Oui ?

Smoker : Tu ne devrais pas la faire maintenant. Elle ne sera pas prête pour demain soir.

Moi : Demain soir … ? C'est pas vrai … Je croyais qu'on avait 2 jours devant nous.

Smoker : Notre nuit à Suna a tout faussé.

Moi : C'est pas vrai … heureusement que l'autre est prête.

Smoker : Oui. On a plus qu'à attendre la pleine lune.

Le lendemain au soir ils attendirent la pleine lune et Ace but la potion. Mais à la première lueur de la lune il se transforma en loup blanc, déchirant ses vêtements.

Smoker : C'est pas vrai …

À suivre …


	3. Chapter 3 - Libération

Mon frère se mit devant moi pour me protéger mais Ace baissa la tête et se coucha.

Moi : Il n'a pas l'air dangereux.

Je m'approchai doucement et m'assis à côté de lui puis hésitai un instant mais le caressai.

Moi : Tu vois ? Pas besoin de paniquer.

Smoker : J'avais le droit de me méfier quand même.

Je lui souris.

Moi : Bien sûr.

Mon frangin se rétendit et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Smoker : Je vais me coucher. Tu restes là ?

Moi : Oui. Tu peux me ramener une couverture ?

Smoker : Oui.

Il monta l'escalier et je regardai Ace puis caressai sa tête qu'il tourna vers moi.

Moi : Tu es beau en loup.

Il se coucha sur le côté et je mis le haut de mon corps entre son dos et son ventre, sur le haut de son flanc puis nichai ma tête dans son cou.

Moi : Si tu ne veux pas que je dorme sur toi dis-le …

Je fermai les yeux.

Pov normal

La jeune femme s'endormit et le loup la suivit.

Quand Smoker redescendit il vit les deux amis et sourit.

Smoker : Ils sont mignons …

Il couvrit sa sœur de la couverture et remonta se coucher.

Le lendemain, au lever du soleil Ace repris sa forme humaine, nu comme un ver, mais gardant ses attributs de loup.

Quand il se réveilla il sentit un poids sur lui et baissa les yeux pour voir Aiko qui dormait sur son torse. Il rougit et quand il réalisa qu'il était nu il s'empourpra encore plus.

Ace : *Au moins je ne les ai pas attaqués.*

Il regarda le plafond, réfléchissant à plein de choses. Ils devaient retrouver Albus et le faire payer.

Quand il sentit du mouvement sur lui il ne bougea plus.

Aiko : Mmmh …

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit le torse d'Ace elle vira au rouge tomate et recula précipitamment, ayant réalisé qu'elle était quelques secondes plu tôt, contre son ami complètement nu. Elle détourna le regard.

Aiko : Désolée …

Le beau brun se couvrit de la couverture, encore rouge.

Ace : C'est … c'est rien. Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle le regarda.

Aiko : Ou-oui. Et toi ?

Ace : Bien.

Aiko : Ça fait quoi d'être … un canidé ?

Ace : Bizarre. T'es complètement perdu.

Ils rigolèrent et se regardèrent. Ace ne résista pas longtemps et l'embrassa. La ninja répondit puis mit ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent.

Aiko : Je … je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi Ace.

Ace : Moi aussi. Mais moi j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime Aiko.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier.

La brune se leva et alla à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner alors qu'Ace s'emmitouflait dans la couverture puis s'assit sur le canapé.

Aiko : Vas voir Smoker, il te prêtera des vêtements.

Ace : D'accord.

Le brun se leva et alla voir le fumeur qui était arrivé en bas des escaliers.

Smoker : Salut.

Ace : Bon-bonjour.

Smoker regarda Ace.

Smoker : Tu veux que je te prête des vêtements ?

Ace : Oui.

Il lui tapa amicalement dans l'épaule.

Smoker : Aller viens.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du grand frère.

Smoker : Je dois avoir un survêtement trop petit.

Il chercha dans sa commode et son armoire et en sortit un boxer et un pantalon de jogging avec un tee-shirt simple blanc.

Smoker : Ça te va ?

Ace : Oui, merci.

Smoker : Je te laisse t'habiller.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant le brun s'habiller.

Smoker rejoignit sa sœur à la cuisine.

Smoker : Salut.

Aiko : Bonjour Smoker, tu as bien dormi ?

Smoker : Bien, et toi j'imagine que oui.

Elle rougit un peu.

Aiko : Oui.

Smoker : Il est confortable ?

Elle vira encore au rouge tomate.

Smoker : Ahah.

Il s'assit à table, en face d'elle après s'être servi pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Smoker : Quand est-ce que tu vas préparer la potion ?

Aiko : Aujourd'hui.

Smoker : Comment on va savoir que la malédiction est levée ?

Aiko : Ses attributs disparaitront.

Smoker : Effectivement, ça paraît logique.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble et Aiko prépara la potion l'après-midi.

Aiko : J'espère que ça va marcher.

Smoker : Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas.

Aiko : Je sais mais … si j'oubliais une étape ? Oh mon dieu ce serait catastrophique.

Smoker : Calme-toi.

Aiko : Mais … je m'inquiète.

Smoker : Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas.

Ace redescendit et les rejoignit. Aiko mangea en vitesse et alla préparer la potion dans sa petite pièce.

Aiko : Alors. D'abord, réunir les ingrédients.

Elle prépara sur la table tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle descendit chercher du riz.

Smoker : Tu as commencé ?

Aiko : Non. Pour l'instant je réunis les ingrédients. Tu peux aller me chercher une petite branche de sapin ?

Smoker : Bien sûr.

Il sortit.

Ace : Je peux venir ?

Aiko : Oui bien sûr.

Elle monta et il la suivit.

Elle commença à suivre la formule après l'avoir lue deux fois. Ace regarda, adossé à la porte, ne voulant pas la déranger. La jolie brune était concentrée et il l'admira en souriant.

Smoker revint vite et elle ajouta les quelques épines de sapin à sa préparation. Son frère descendit, ne voulant pas la déranger ni la déconcentrer.

Aiko termina et attendit que le mélange refroidisse.

Ace la regarda et avait une envie irrésistible de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser. Elle le sortit de se pensées.

Aiko : Je reviens je vais me changer.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et se mit en sous-vêtements puis chercha sa jupe préférée et un débardeur léger. Une fois trouvés elle s'habilla et rejoignit Ace à côté qui craqua en la voyant. Il rougit comme une tomate.

Heureusement pour lui elle ne le remarqua pas et tâta le contenu de son petit chaudron. Constatant que le liquide était froid elle ajouta le lapis-lazuli.

Aiko : Voilà. Maintenant il faut attendre deux jours.

Ace : Merci Aiko.

Elle lui sourit.

Aiko : C'est normal. On est amis.

Ace : Ou-ouais.

Aiko : Ça m'a fait plaisir.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle et la pris contre lui, ses bras dans son dos.

Ace : Merci merci merci …

Aiko : On doit encore s'occuper d'Albus.

Elle l'enlaça aussi.

Ace : Je vais vous aider.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Aiko : Tu es sûr ?

Ace : Oui.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Ace posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Aiko mit ses bras autour de son cou et Ace l'attira plus à lui, collant son corps au sien. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amie et la caressa puis approfondit le baiser. Aiko caressa ses cheveux et sa langue joua avec celle du beau brun aux oreilles blanches qui la porta par ses cuisses et l'assis sur son bureau, se mettant entre ses jambes alors qu'Aiko descendait ses mains pour lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il allait lui retirer le sien quand Smoker entra sans prévenir.

Smoker : Alors tu-oups …

Les deux amoureux ouvrirent de grands yeux et se séparèrent. Ace ramassa son tee-shirt et Aiko descendit de la table.

Ace : Je … je descends.

Il quitta la pièce en vitesse alors qu'Aiko rangeait, rouge de honte.

Smoker : Je savais que ça avait accroché tous les deux.

Aiko : Ou-oui c'est vrai.

Son frère sourit et Aiko mit la potion dans des fioles puis lava son chaudron.

Aiko : Quand va-t-on affronter Albus ?

Smoker : Quand tu veux.

Aiko : Cet après-midi ?

Smoker : Ok pas de problème.

Aiko : Parfait.

Smoker : Ace vient ?

Aiko : Il veut, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher.

Elle prépara quelques potions pour être prête au combat.

Ils furent prêts vers 15h et se mirent en route.

Ils le cherchèrent un moment et s'arrêtèrent.

Aiko : J'en ai marre … je suis épuisée.

Smoker : Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Ace : Attention !

Il poussa Aiko et se prit une petite flèche dans l'épaule.

Aiko : Ace !

Une voix ricana. Smoker se mit devant les deux jeunes. Albus se faufila derrière la jeune femme et l'attrapa par le bras puis lui mit une main sur la bouche.

Aiko : Que- !

Les deus hommes se retournèrent.

Ace : Aiko !

Smoker : Merde !

Le scientifique enleva sa main de la bouche de la jeune ninja pour mettre un bras sur son cou et attrapa son pistolet de l'autre.

Albus : Dégagez ou je le bute !

Smoker : O-ok.

Les deus hommes reculèrent, ayant peur pour la jeune femme qui gardait son sang froid.

Smoker regarda sa sœur et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Aiko le distraie.

Aiko : Laisse-les partir.

Albus : Tu ne paniques même pas ? C'est pathétique.

Aiko : Ça ne sert à rien.

Albus : La ferme !

Aiko : …

Albus avait été déconcentré et Smoker en avait profité pour attraper son pistolet en vitesse et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

Aiko : …

Le blond la lâcha et s'effondra.

Ace : Aiko !

La brune se jeta dans ses bras.

Ace : Dieu merci tu vas bien …

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça et Smoker remarqua qu'Ace perdit ses oreilles et sa queue de loup.

Le brun le sentit et s'écarta d'Aiko.

Ace : Je rêve … ?

La jolie brune sourit en le regardant.

Aiko : Tu ne rêves pas.

Ace : Désolé pour la potion …

Aiko : C'est pas grave. Je me suis bien amusée.

Elle lui sourit et ramassa tout ce qu'elle put sur Albus pour elle.

Ils rentrèrent et Ace prit la main de sa petite amie.

Il décida de ne pas rentrer à Ame.

Après tout, il était né ici, à Konoha.

FIN


End file.
